Love a Little Differently
by Bailey Laurelle
Summary: One Shot. Just a cute fluff Bella wakes up to Edward and a new sort of affection.


I woke up slowly at first. Turning over, feeling quite disorientated. My hair felt funny- stiff and knotted. My eyelashes seemed to have some sort of thick glue clinging to them. Then I remembered; prom. I had been mercilessly decorated, clothed and sent off to a dance twelve hours earlier. _Wait, twelve hours? What time was it?_ I lifted my head suddenly, searching for my alarm clock.

"Quarter past one, darling."

And then he was next to me. I lay down on my back and watched the ceiling. Every night I fell asleep beside him, and every morning (or afternoon) he waited patiently for me to wake up. Despite this constant routine, butterflies raced back and forth inside of me every time he crawled beneath the blankets and draped his strong, cool arms around me. Edward was getting better at recognizing my human needs. Spending excessive amounts of time at my house with Charlie and I had begun to pay off. He rested his head on my shoulder and let me shake off the sleep.

I sighed heavily, not feeling very rested. Edward lifted his head and used his elbow to prop himself up beside me. I turned to look up at him and smiled faintly. He slowly ran his long cold fingers along my jaw line before leaning down towards me. Before his lips touched mine I could feel the light buzz of electricity under my skin. I closed my eyes in time to feel his icy lips press gently against mine. It was just a quick and soft peck, but it sent my brain into melt-down mode none the less.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, after he had pulled away from me slowly. I was becoming progressively more aware of what was going on around me.

"Fishing."

I should have guessed. My heart skipped a beat and sight panic braced my body.

"Did he say who he was going with?" I silently pleaded that he had gone off with a buddy from work or by himself- anyone but Billy. Jacob's warning lingered in my mind.

"He left a note. It didn't say who- if anyone- he was going with." Edward knew what I was worrying for. Even if he couldn't always tell what _I _was thinking- he had, no doubt listened in on Jacob's conversation with me last night. His voice was smooth and calming.

"Please don't worry Bella. You know I've always taken care of things. Nobody is going to take you from me. Even if Charlie believes that old man's ghost stories, you know there's nothing he can do to keep me from seeing you. I'll always find a way." His light eyes locked on mine and he added fiercely, _"Always." _

I did know. And having been assured, I felt relaxed enough to sink back down into my pillows next to him. I wondered faintly what we were going to do today. It was, after all, a very vacant Saturday.

"Maybe I'll shower. You know, take care of that human part of me." I glanced over to Edward and smiled.

He groaned in disapproval, wrapped his arms tightly around my body and buried his face into my neck. I laughed jubilantly, and squirmed beneath his iron tight grasp. Not because I thought I had any chance of escaping his clutches, but because I liked to humor him. After several seconds of very obvious failure to free myself, I lay still.

"You know, I'm going to have to get up eventually. Why not let me go now? That way you can have a clean and a fresh Bella to cuddle."

Edward shook his head in objection, but said nothing. I knew how to settle this. Using the hand that wasn't pinned to my body, I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He looked up at me hopefully. I smiled at his boyish tendencies. Leaning over, I kissed him sweetly on the mouth. He unfurled his arms and brought one hand to rest powerfully on my cheek. It was frigid in contrast to my flushed face. As I pulled away from him, he ran his hand down my cheekbone and held me securely beneath the jaw. He moved his lips to follow mine and gently pulled me back towards him. I was surprised at his willingness to comply. I let him kiss me. It was strange for him to be the one pressing for more. When we came apart I kept my eyes closed longer than necessary, trying to regain the partial consciousness that I had lost in affect to Edwards contact.

"You m'dear are free to go." His voice was permissive. Like a king granting freedom to a subject.

"Gee, thanks a lot." I spoke sarcastically, as if I didn't enjoy every aspect of being his.

I brushed wet my hair quickly. It was too late in the day to be bothering with a hair dryer. It was a lazy sort of day anyhow. Sweatpants, an oversized t-shirt and wet unkempt hair suited me just fine. Even in the bathroom where steam from my hot shower fogged the mirrors and the scent of soap and shampoo lingered, I could smell whatever it was Edward had prepared for me. I rolled my eyes at his developing perfection for cooking. I put my brush back in the cabinet and went to find lunch.

I had been in the shower for just over thirty minutes and still, Edward had no doubt managed to 'throw together' a meal far better anything I've ever made. I wandered into the kitchen to find him standing by the stove, in completely different clothes than he had been earlier.

I sat at the bar where he had already laid out a place setting for me.

"I hate when you leave without telling me. You know that don't you?" I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand. He glanced across the kitchen and smiled at me devilishly before returning to whatever it was he was making. I watched him float busily around the kitchen. He had become as familiar with it as I had, these past few weeks- as my father seemed to prefer Edwards perfected meals over mine. So far I couldn't recognize what he was cooking, but I knew better than to ask. He liked to surprise.

After a few moments Edward covered the pot in finality and turned towards me.

"And now we wait."

"Long?" I whined exaggeratedly at him, my stomach beginning to ache for sustenance.

"No, not long." He whined back at me. I opened my mouth in astonishment, faking offence at his mimic. I crossed my arms and swiveled the rotating bar stool, turning my back on him. He laughed darkly. No sooner had he done so I found his arms gently around my middle, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Aw... Bella I'm sorry. I promise to never again mock your eagerness to eat." His voice was animated, willing to play along with my little façade.

"Humph." I pouted in reply. Edward hummed a small chuckle in response.

Turning his face towards mine he kissed my jaw softly and repeatedly. Damn. The boy was beating me at my own game. I swiveled my chair to face him. He looked at me in bemused surprise. I peered up at him curiously.

"What?" he asked; his face now equally as intrigued as mine.

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand? I simply adore you. Personally I find this theory quite basic and rather easy to comprehend…" His voice trailed, suggesting my intelligence lay far beneath his. I took a second to scowl at him. He sure was feeling like a tease this morning. I quickly refocused on my point.

"Not that. I mean… don't I tempt you any more?"

It didn't make sense. He was typically so cautious, so hesitant in showing such affection. I must have come across as concerned- worried even. Edward smiled down at me in assurance, putting one hand on the side of my neck and letting his fingers run into my hair. He looked at me as if everything were perfectly simple.

"Well of course you till tempt me. I'm just learning to give in a little differently"


End file.
